


The Most Important Lesson

by Blue_fantasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advice, Be True To Yourself, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lesson Learned, Missing Scene, POV Loki (Marvel), Reconciliation, Thor 2: The Dark World - Freeform, don't hide your feelings, motherly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/pseuds/Blue_fantasy
Summary: Loki remembers the most important lesson Frigga ever taught him.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Most Important Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichellesPenScratchz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/gifts).



> From the Double Drabble Prompt: Loki + Canonverse + Loki remembers the most important lesson Frigga ever taught him
> 
> For MichellesPenScratchz

He felt it, the moment she left this life.

The moment he also realized his selfish decisions had led to her death. His bottled-up rage let loose on the sterile cell the imposter had placed him in. As he thrashed, threw, shredded, and screamed, he heard whispering in his ear.

Turning quickly, he expected to see her. But the air was empty. He dropped the broken chair leg and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

He stilled to hear her words, knowing now that they were just memories.

“Express how you feel. Stay connected with your emotions. If you keep them so deeply hidden, one day they will break out from their hiding place and you may be unable to control them,” he remembered her saying long ago when he was a boy and had run to her after a particularly harsh round of taunting from Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three. “When you show others the real you, only then will you be loved for yourself.”

He glared at Thor standing outside his cell. Thor needed him. Admittedly, he needed Thor. He needed his brother to love him for himself. He released the glamour spell.


End file.
